


More Than Enough

by naotalba



Series: Horrible Trainwrecks [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Trainwreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-11
Updated: 2007-04-11
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naotalba/pseuds/naotalba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://neotoma.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://neotoma.livejournal.com/"></a><b>neotoma</b> said "'soul-bond' stories should really be a combination of unhappy-arranged-marriage and mind-fuck, but are usually written as 'most romantic thing EVAR!'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> The trainwrecks are a group of stories with the same underlying idea - a trope of fanfiction turned from romance to tragedy. Each story is independent. They are not supposed to be parodies, but rather a loving exploration of what could go wrong under the most romantic of circumstances.
> 
> Beta: While any remaining errors are my own, my sincere thanks to the delightful [](http://justawench.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://justawench.livejournal.com/)**justawench**.  
> 

"I will deliver to you the Letters of Marque. You will be granted full pardon, and commissioned as a privateer in service to England." As he spoke, Will looked past Jack at the cannibals' island shrinking in the distance.

"Accepting those things is what you want me to do for you. Agreed. But what will you do for me?"

"Anything."

Jack smiled.

\---  
Getting a straight answer out of Jack being impossible, Will interrogated Gibbs. Gibbs didn't seem to know much about the mysterious woman they would be visiting, but the vague hints of danger were unsettling.

By the time they got to the the strange shack, Will was seething with Gibbs' ignorance, and seeing Jack contently picking at a hangnail didn't help. Finally meeting the witch, and not getting a straight answer from her, was just too much. After the woman gave them a heading to meet Davy Jones, but refused to give any information on what he would find there, Will plucked a jar of pickled eyes from its mooring and threw it at Jack.

The woman's voice was quiet, but somehow cut through Jack's babbling and the squishy noises of the necessary clean-up.

"I t'ink you two need to work . . . together." A shiver ran through the air at Tia Dalma's words, and the owners of the two hands she clutched both looked up blankly.

\---

He had always loved Jack Sparrow. He couldn't remember a time that Jack hadn't occupied the front and center of his mind. ( _But you've only known him for a year,_ whispered a tiny voice in the back of his head. He ignored it firmly.) He remembered countless hours spent in front of his anvil, pounding at metal and wishing instead that he could be with his love. ( _But the metalwork is your life._ He shook his head irritably, as though shaking away a persistent fly.) He could hardly wait for the day he could make love to Jack. ( _But you love Elizabeth._ He squelched the insidious voice firmly. It spoke no more.)

\---

Jack settled into the long boat, leaning towards the man beside him automatically. He met Will's eyes, and a grin split his face. They were in love, and he could hardly contain his joy. It was too bad that they were leaving land, he wanted to make love to Will with all the romance he could, and even the captain's cabin on the _Pearl_ was small and cramped. An odd feeling swept through him at the implied criticism of the _Pearl_. He ignored it. Will was more important than any ship. What with Davy Jones after him, he'd probably have to abandon the _Pearl_ in any case - the only plan he could conceive of put Will in danger, and that just wouldn't do.

He glanced over at Gibbs, who was looking at Will. He would have to talk to the man about that. Later, though. Will came first.

\---

Will felt as though he were falling into Jack's eyes, into his mind and heart. The longer he stared, the more he felt of Jack, until Jack's thoughts and feelings poured into him like an empty vessel. Jack bent to kiss him, and Will had his lips in place. Jack moved his tongue forward, and Will parted his lips easily. A dreadlock was caught slightly on a button of a vest, and Will freed it before it had the opportunity to tug Jack's scalp.

As soon as the longboat reached the _Pearl_ he raced to the cabin, Jack's hand in his. He felt Jack's need to touch his bare flesh, and quickly skinned out of his clothes, while Jack, sensing his modesty, thoughtfully kept his eyes averted. A light touch to his naked flesh tickled slightly, and Jack immediately pressed harder. Will thought dazedly that the connection between them was the most wonderful thing in the world, that their lovemaking would be the most intense in the history of mankind. Jack's eyes lit up at the thought.

Someone knocked at the cabin door. They ignored the rude intrusion.

\---

A wave of nausea passed through Jack, and he could not imagine why. Will was kneeling in front of him, clearly reading Jack's desire. Will seemed a bit intimidated, the smells and textures new to him, the experience obviously a first of any kind. The nausea grew stronger as Will's trepidation increased, and Jack understood. They had conflicting desires, and that could not be - not for two halves of one soul, as they were. Jack remembered his first time doing this, the strangeness of it, and how easily he had gotten used to it, even learned to enjoy it. But he would not push his love that way. He gently drew Will's head away from his genitals.

\---

He wanted to please Jack, and Jack wanted to please him, and it felt like they were chasing their own tails. Every time he tried something he dreamed of, some way to make Jack feel even a little bit of the joy that Jack brought to Will's life, the nausea hit, warning him that they were once again out of tune.

Finally he managed to get into a position that they both could enjoy, lying next to one another, an inch separating them so that not even the sweat on his arm could bother his love, his hand on Jack's cock and Jack mirroring him. They fell into a rhythm midway between his own slow pulls and Jack's quick jerks, and when release came, Jack toweled him off before he had a chance to feel sticky.

Love was amazing. If all he had in life was Jack's love, then that was more than enough.


End file.
